El camino hacia
by xxYuunaxx
Summary: La hiper intuicion tenia sus desventajas, no tenia nada que ver con el amor, así que el lento de Tsuna se tendría que dar cuenta de sus propios sentimientos...
1. Problemas

_KHR! No me pertenece..._

_disfrutenlo xD_

**El camino hacia...**

**Problemas**

El hecho de ser Dame-Tsuna había cambiado, bueno al menos en sus amigos y guardianes, porque sus demás compañeros de clases lo seguían tratando como un inútil, al igual que su tutor, aunque claro está que uno de los bebes más fuerte de la mafia siempre lo trataría así, no por nada era su tutor.

Pero incluso quien pensó alguna vez que siempre lo seguiría viendo como un inútil y no cambiaría su forma de pensar la cambio, aunque claro era obvio que al joven Vongola aún le faltaba mucho para dejar de portar el Dame junto con su nombre, porque si bien había mejorado en su manera de dar siempre la cara por su familia, era obvio que en otros aspectos todavía le faltaba mucho para mejorar, el amor entre ellos.

Kyoko se había dado cuenta de lo valioso que era el joven, Haru lo supo desde el principio, pero aún así al Decimo Vongola le fallaba su súper intuición respecto a estas dos chicas, era eso o que simplemente no se había enamorado de ninguna de ellas realmente, y su corazón y mente giraban alrededor de otra persona, una persona que su súper intuición le decía que no le haría nada feliz, pero bueno en el corazón no se manda.

-Dame-Tsuna levántate – le decía el arcobaleno, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba a león para golpearlo-

-Duele Reborn – contestaba el futuro jefe vongola

-No has entrenado lo suficiente – decía el hitman mientras reía- además un jefe debe estar a tiempo antes que toda su familia, así que deja de quejarte y levántate de una vez ya es tarde.

-Hii! Porque no me despertaste antes Reborn – decía mientras se apresuraba a vestirse- si llego tarde Hibari-san me morderá hasta la muerte.

-Pobre Tsuna, no cabe duda que no eres un buen jefe todavía, de ser así no tendrías miedo de uno de tus guardianes, y por otro lado serías mas puntual, deja de quejarte y vete ya, Gokudera y Yamamoto te esperan afuera.

Como de costumbre y tras varios tropiezos salió al fin de la casa, para encontrarse con sus guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta.

-Yo Tsuna – le saludaba levantando la mano mientras mostraba unas de sus sonrisas.

-Idiota del beisbol como te atreves a saludar primero al decimo, buenos días decimo! – saludaba entusiasmado quien sería su mano derecha en el futuro.

-Buenos días Yamamoto, Gokudera – les saludo a ambos mientras se apresuraban al instituto.

Mientras por otro lado Reborn observaba al futuro jefe Vongola y sus guardianes, muy pensativo, lo cual no era buena señal para el pobre de Tsuna.

Al llegar al instituto como siempre en la puerta se encontraba el director del comité de disciplina, viendo que todos cumplieran con el reglamento de su amada escuela, o sino los mordería hasta la muerte.

Para alivio del joven Vongola habían llegado justo faltando unos minutos, por lo que ese día no serían mordidos hasta la muerte, o eso era lo que creía el ingenuo Vongola.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – le habló su guardián de la nube, haciendo que el más menor se detuviera en seco y volteara a verlo un poco tembloroso.

-Hi..Hibari-san – así era, estaba un poco temeroso, pero claro, esa reacción era algo normal en él cuando se dirigía a su guardián de la nube – ¿sucede algo? – junto su valor para poder resolver su duda, la nube a quien no le gustaban los grupos o las personas más débiles le estaba hablando a una persona que reunía ambas cosas.

-Bastardo! Como te atreves a hablarle así al decimo – como siempre la tormenta no se quedaba quieta.

-Ya Gokudera, no veo que Hibari le haya hablado mal a Tsuna, ¿cierto Tsuna? – decía como siempre la tranquila lluvia.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto tiene razón, no tienes que molestarte – decía al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente.

-Si el decimo lo dice, entonces no diré nada más.

-Vamos Gokudera, dejemos a Tsuna hablar con Hibari – decía el guardián de la lluvia, mientras notaba la mirada molesta de Hibari por haberlo interrumpido – nos vemos adentro Tsuna.

-Estúpido beisbolista – trataba de retenerse mientras el otro lo arrastraba al salón, dejando solos a Tsuna y Hibari.

-Lo siento Hibari-san, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-El bebé dijo que me traerías algo.

-Que – se podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Tsuna – "_como que le iba traer algo a Hibari-san, Reborn no me dijo nada, que se supone que es lo que debería tener… espero no ser mordido hasta la muerte_"

-Mm… no me digas que no trajiste lo que prometió el bebé, de ser así acompáñame al comité de disciplina.

-Pero Reborn no me dijo nada – su súper intuición le decía que nada bueno saldría tratando de poner excusas, pero era la verdad, el arcobaleno no le dijo nada a Tsuna, así que está no se podría considerar excusa, aunque claro Hibari no pensaba lo mismo.

-Vamos al comité de disciplina, o te morderé hasta la muerte – lo decía mientras sacaba su par de tonfas.

-Hii! Espera Hibari-san ya te acompaño – decía resignado, un Dame-Tsuna, mientras se encaminaba al comité de disciplina.

Se escuchaban susurros mientras se dirigían a la sala de recepción, algunos como: "Ese no es dame-Tsuna, habrá hecho enfadar a Hibari-san", "Que habrá hecho para ser llevado por Hibari-san", "Después de todo es Dame-Tsuna, que se le va hacer".

Al fin llegaron a su destino, así que Tsuna seguía preocupado por ser mordido hasta la muerte, por algo de lo que no sabía nada, mientras Hibari le indicaba el sofá para que tomara asiento.

-Etto… Hibari-san –el joven Vongola espero a que la nube le prestara atención.

-Habla herbívoro, no menciones mi nombre si no vas a decir nada.

-Ah… lo siento, Hibari-san – tomo un poco de aire y continuo - ¿Podrías decirme que es lo Reborn te dijo que traería? – el Vongola se sintió un poco nervioso al ver sonreír a la nube, aunque no se asusto del todo, dado que esa era una sonrisa de alguien que disfruta algo.

-El bebe, me pidió que le cuidara algo, y que a cambio tendría que morder hasta la muerte a quien tratara de quitármelo.

-¿Qué?, Reborn no me dijo nada, no me pidió que te trajera algo Hibari-san –Tsuna estaba sorprendido al saber el motivo de la sonrisa de Hibari. – "_Un momento, Reborn quería que le trajera algo peligroso a Hibari-san, así que por eso estaba esperándome_" – sintió una punzada, pero no sabía lo que significaba.

Hibari estaba seguro que el bebé le dijo que el herbívoro le llevaría algo sin duda, así que comenzó a interrogar al menor:

-¿Seguro que no lo perdiste en el camino, herbívoro?, espero que me contestes con la verdad, al menos que quieras ser mordido hasta la muerte – le decía mientras empezaba a mostrar sus tonfas.

-Hii! Te estoy diciendo la verdad Hibari-san – temblaba como un conejo asustado.

-Ciaossu! –saludo el hitman.

-Reborn! – le miraba su estudiante con cara de suplica.

-Bebe

-Ciaossu Hibari, – al percatarse de la situación mostro su tan ya conocida sonrisa cuando sabía que había engañado a su estudiante – veo que encontraste lo que te pedí que cuidarás.

-Así que de eso se trataba – respondió el pelinegro.

-No te irás a echar para atrás o si, eso sería ir en contra de tu propia moral Hibari – le decía el hitman, mientras pensaba "_Je… con esto no se puede negar_".

-Por supuesto que no, después de todo es un favor para el bebe, además dijiste que tipos fuertes vendrían tras lo que cuidare.

-Es cierto Hibari.

Mientras tanto Tsuna no sabía de qué hablaban, así que Reborn le había hecho llevar algo a Hibari-san sin que él se diera cuenta, bueno su tutor lo manejaba a su antojo siempre que quería.

-Reborn – el pelinegro y el hitman voltearon a verlo, si bien Tsuna no era muy listo eso no importaba mucho cuando se contaba con su súper intuición, así que tenía una leve sospecha de que lo que iba a cuidar su guardián de la nube no era precisamente un objeto – ¿Qué es lo que Hibari-san te va cuidar?

-No es ¿qué?, sino ¿quién?, y la respuesta a esa pregunta es fácil no crees.

-Espera un momento, no se trata de mí ¿cierto?

-Sí que eres lento herbívoro.

-¡¿Qué? –definitivamente tenía que estar sorprendido – Un momento, Reborn ¿qué significa todo esto?, ¿porqué Hibari-san necesita cuidar de mi?

Su tutor y su guardián voltearon a verlo un poco irritados por tantas cuestiones.

-Eres muy ruidoso, Tsuna.

-Guarda silencio, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

A pesar de no querer seguir teniendo las dudas, mejor acato la orden de la mayor, porque cuando no se obedece a Hibari por lo general eres molido a golpes, además sabía que si seguía así el arcobaleno también optaría por darle uno que otro golpe.

-Hibari, vendremos después de que se terminen las clases para explicarte las cosas, no quiero que mi estudiante falte a clases, aunque ya vaya tarde, espero que no tenga problemas con los profesores.

-Eso se puede solucionar muy fácil bebe, muévete herbívoro te llevare a tu grupo.

-Sí, Hibari-san.

Después del trayecto de la sala de recepción al salón de Tsuna, el maestro estaba dispuesto a llamarle la atención en cuanto se percato de que Hibari estaba con él. Hibari se encargo de los profesores diciéndoles que Tsuna tenía asuntos que atender con el comité de disciplina, así que el profesor no pregunto nada y dejo en paz al castaño.

Sin embargo, aunque la idea del tutor era que su estudiante atendiera clases, sabía que se encontraría muy distraído por lo que acababa de suceder, y más por lo que vendría.

Mientras tanto en la sala de recepción el pelinegro y el hitman tenían cierta conversación:

-Bebé, sigues aquí. – Decía Hibari, quien acaba de llegar de haber dejado a Tsuna en su clase.

-Sí, necesito hablar contigo acerca del porque de mi petición.

-Adelante – Era obvio que Hibari no había preguntado nada, primero porque era una petición del bebé, segundo porque que tan difícil sería cuidar algo, y tercero porque si lo cuidaba tendría peleas, algo que realmente lo ponía de buen humor con el solo hecho de pensar que podría morder hasta la muerte algunos herbívoros.

El tutor empezó con su explicación y Hibari prestaba atención sin interrumpir al bebé, finalmente termino su explicación y miro al guardián de la nube con un rostro serio.

-Tsuna, no está al tanto así que te voy a pedir que cooperes conmigo y no dejes que se entere de esta conversación.

-Claro.

-Regresare con Tsuna al terminar las clases, así que te dejo.

Reborn se fue por uno de sus tantos escondites que tenía en la escuela, faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo, y él necesitaba hablar con Tsuna, así que esperó a que sonara la campana y fue en busca de su estudiante, se detuvo fuera se salón esperando al muchacho y a sus dos guardianes, quienes siempre lo acompañaban, cuando al final salieron salto al hombro del beisbolista.

-Reborn-san

-Hola pequeño – decía el beisbolista con su típica sonrisa.

-Reborn – el más pequeño de los tres volteo a ver a su tutor, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta sus dos acompañantes lo saludaron.

-Necesitamos hablar, Tsuna. – decía su tutor en su ya conocido tono serio, lo que hizo que tanto la tormenta como la lluvia cambiaran sus semblantes a uno más serio, porque era sabido que cuando Reborn se dirigía así al joven Vongola algo estaba por suceder, y no siempre eran cosas buenas, al menos no para el último.

Gokudera se inquieto, sabía que si el hitman hablaba así en las mejores de las situaciones se estaba refiriendo a que su querido decimo, se encontraba por partir a algún entrenamiento espartano para hacerse más fuerte, pero en el peor de los casos se trataba de alguna lucha que se avecinaba, y por la ultima que habían tenido en el futuro, no sería una batalla tan sencilla.

Yamamoto por su parte, esperaba que lo que fuera a suceder no dañara a ninguno de sus amigos o familiares, después de mucho tiempo creer que lo de la mafia era un juego y al realizar su pequeño viaje diez años en el futuro se había dado cuenta que el asunto de la mafia no era un juego, se tomaba con más seriedad los asuntos que el hitman y Tsuna discutían.

-Claro.

-Lo siento chicos, hay algo de lo que necesito que se encarguen, necesito que vayan a Kokuyo y le entreguen esta carta – les decía mientras les ofrecía la carta para que la tomaran- a Chrome, esperan a que terminen de leerla y vuelven.

-El estúpido beisbolista puede ir solo, yo me quedó con el decimo.

-Claro que si haces eso no estarás capacitado para convertirte en la mano derecha de Tsuna, porque una buena mano derecha se encarga de que la información llegue a salvo a los guardianes y vela por la seguridad de los mismos, para que el decimo no se preocupe – Reborn sabía que diciendo esto el guardián de la tormenta haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para serle útil a su querido decimo.

-Gokudera puedes ver si Chrome y los otros dos se están alimentando bien, me preocupa que solo coman golosinas.

-Decimo que generoso por su parte el preocuparse por esos dos bastardos, yo me encargo de informarle como se encuentran.

-No se preocupen por el comité de disciplina, Hibari les dejara marcharse sin decir nada.

-Como si necesitará su consentimiento, a el único que escucho es al decimo.

"_Eso no era necesario, además sino contamos con el consentimiento de Hibari-san dudó que puedan irse sin ser mordidos hasta la muerte._" Pensó el joven vongola, pero les regalo una de esas sonrisas con un poco de su nerviosismo ya tan conocido de cuando Gokudera lo trataba como un gran jefe, que según a su parecer no era cierto, y claro que su tutor pensaba lo mismo.

Mientras sus dos fieles guardianes se retiraban a Kokuyo, el joven vongola y su tutor se encaminaban a la azotea, cuando al fin llegaron a su destino el joven fue quien empezó la conversación.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Reborn? Y espero que no me digas que no hay ninguno, porque es obvio que mandaste a Gokudera y Yamamoto a Kokuyo para que no se enteraran. – Y era en esas ocasiones cuando el tutor se impresionaba de la intuición con la que contaba el muchacho.

-"_Sin duda alguna la sangre del primero corre por sus venas._" – aunque era obvio que el hitman tenía un buen entrenamiento, pues su alumno ni con la súper intuición se enteraba de que el tutor se impresionaba, aunque claro, como lo iba a ser si cada que decía algo coherente por lo general se llevaba uno que otro golpe. Y esta no sería la excepción, puesto que el hitman le dio una patada en la cabeza a su estudiante.

-Duele, Reborn. – decía mientras se sobaba el lugar donde acababa de ser golpeado.

-Te faltan muchos años para hablarme así, Dame-Tsuna. – continuo el tutor con su conocido ya tono serio – Necesito que entreguen esa carta a tu guardián de la niebla, no los mande a perder el tiempo.

-Está bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitas decirme?

-Estamos en problemas, algunas personas no quieren que seas el próximo jefe Vongola, bueno, más que no querer, lo que ellos piensan es que no estás capacitado para heredar el mandato.

-Bueno, yo sé que no soy el candidato perfecto, pero…

-¿Pero? Tsuna necesito saber si realmente vas a heredar el puesto de Decimo Vongola.

-Yo sé que no soy el más apto para ser jefe de la mafia, ni si quiera se me había pasado por la cabeza formar parte de este mundo.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero aún así, sabiendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno y que me da miedo estar en el mundo de la mafia, no me veo fuera de él, porque que le pasaría a mis amigos, a las chicas, a los pequeños, suena un poco egoísta de mi parte el querer formar parte de la mafia solo para proteger a los que quiero, pero si siendo o aceptando ser el próximo Decimo Vongola voy a tener la capacidad de protegerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, entonces no veo el motivo de negarme, bueno eso es lo que pienso. – termino su discurso de manera nerviosa, así que recibió otro golpe más de parte de su tutor. – Reborn! – grito adolorido.

-No seas tonto, el que te preocupes por tu familia y los quieras proteger es más que suficiente buen motivo para que te conviertas en el Decimo Vongola, no es egoísta, recuerda porque es que el Primer Vongola, creo a la familia.

Y como siempre el tutor tenía razón, en un principio la familia fue creada para proteger a sus seres queridos, siendo ellos como un grupo de vigilancia, tal vez Tsuna no contará con todas las cualidades con las que contaba su antepasado, pero una cosa era segura, sino contaba con ellas aún con el tiempo y su tutor a lado sería igual o mejor que el Primer Vongola, ya que lo movía a ambos a este mundo era el mismo deseo.

-Tienes razón, aún estoy inseguro de poder ser un buen jefe, pero si así puedo proteger a los que quiero, entonces me convertiré en el Decimo Vongola. – se alegraba que en ese momento su autoproclamada mano derecha no se encontrara ahí, puesto que se lo podía imaginar sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y diciendo lo feliz que lo hacía que se convirtiera en el decimo.

-Ya que al fin te decidiste, déjame decirte que es lo sucede.

Su tutor se encargo de explicarle la situación, como es que algunos mayores no confiaban en él para que fuera el siguiente jefe Vongola, también que querían someterle a una prueba, la cual su tutor había querido negar, pero al no poder conseguirlo al menos pidió que le dieran un mes para la prueba.

- Y como es obvio, ellos no se quedaran sentados mientras pasa un mes, accedieron a darte tiempo, porque de esa manera podrían deshacerse de ti, así que por eso solicite la ayuda de Hibari, además de que también le pediré que te entrene, porque dadas las circunstancias yo no voy a poder ayudarte mucho, ya que me solicitaron que acudiera a Italia a formalizar la prueba y enterarme bien en qué consistirá.

-¿Hibari-san me va a entrenar? "_Aunque claro si Reborn se lo pide dudo que se niegue, además el Hibari-san de 10 años en el futuro también me entreno._"

-¿De qué estas tan sorprendido? Hibari es uno de tus guardianes después de todo, además es el que después de mi te puede entrenar mejor y que al mismo tiempo te puede proteger de los ataques enemigos. Se irán a entrenar a un lugar que Dino nos proporcionará, estoy seguro que nos apoyará – dijo con una sonrisa, que le hizo pensar a Tsuna, que aunque no quisiera estaba seguro que el hitman obligaría a Dino a cumplir sus caprichos – yo no voy a poder estar con ustedes, pero Giannini nos proporcionará un medio de comunicación, así seguiré enseñándote.

-Espera un minuto Reborn, ¿qué hay de la escuela? – si lo buscaban para asesinarlo, lo más probable era que el hitman lo quisiera alejar de la escuela, donde se encontraban sus seres queridos, cosa que Tsuna entendía, pero aún así le preocupaba la seguridad de los demás.

-Por la escuela no es necesario preocuparte, ya me he encargado de ello, a Mamma también le diré alguna excusa, a tus guardianes les espera entrenamiento, porque no solo te probaran a ti, sino que a tus guardianes también, en el caso de las chicas no necesitas preocuparte, alguien vendrá a auxiliarnos, además están Bianchi, I-pin y Shamal, quienes no dejaran que se vean involucradas en nada peligroso.

Siendo su tutor y conociéndolo sabía a lo que se refería, después de todo a Tsuna no es que no le interesará la escuela, es solo que como no era muy bueno en eso de los estudios, no era tan apegado a ir a clases, igual que cualquier joven más de su edad, pero eso tendría que cambiar, porque Tsuna no era cualquier joven, él iba a ser el Decimo Vongola, y de que terminara bien la escuela se iba a encargar su tutor.

-No les vas a decir a tus guardianes nada acerca de que posiblemente atente contra tu vida, ni lo de la sucesión, además queda fuera de contexto el decirle que te vas entrenar con Hibari, porque a algunos de ellos no les agradará para nada la idea. Entiendes porque lo hago, ¿cierto, Tsuna?

-Porque – y no pudo terminar porque le fue dado otro golpe, sin duda ese día su tutor lo golpeaba cada que hablaba, iba a terminar por no querer contestar, aunque al hacer eso no era seguro que los golpes terminarán, ya que se trataba de Reborn.

-Déjame terminar, Dame-Tsuna. No dudo de que tus demás guardianes puedan protegerte, pero protegerte a ti y a ellos al mismo tiempo es diferente, además que ellos serán demasiados blandos contigo si les pido que te entrenen, Hibari por otro lado tiene la fuerza necesaria para protegerte y protegerse, y dudo que sea blando con tu entrenamiento.

Hacía tiempo que la campana del almuerzo había sonado, pero Reborn y Tsuna siguieron conversando, debido a que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, que atender las clases en ese momento.

Los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia habían salido de la escuela sin ser detenidos por los hombres del comité de disciplina, y se dirigían a Kokuyo, aunque alguno de ellos no les gustará que el guardián de la niebla fuera Rokudo Mukuro, o Chrome, dado las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el cuerpo del primero, no les agradaba tener cerca del joven vongola a quien alguna vez trato de poseer su cuerpo, pero aun así una cosa era segura, tal vez no estaban contentos pero ellos les habían ayudado en las batallas del anillo y la del futuro, además quisieran o no eran parte de la familia, porque Tsuna ya los había aceptado como tal.

Al llegar a Kokuyo como era típico fueron enfrentados por Ken y Chikusa, después de todo no les agradaba que los rondaran tipos pertenecientes a la mafia, pero no podían hacer nada en contra de los deseos de Mukuro-sama, puesto que el mismo había decidido ayudar al mocoso Vongola, y tampoco entendían como era que Chrome le llamara jefe al mocoso.

-Bastardos!, ¿qué creen que hacen? El decimo no debería de preocuparse por unos tipos como ustedes.

-Que dices – como siempre los más problemáticos empezaban a pelear como siempre – como si nos importara que el mocoso vongola se preocupe por nosotros, cuando nosotros tenemos a Mukuro-sama.

-Ken, deberías de dejar de enfrentarte con esa basura.

-¿Qué dices Kaki - pi?

-¿A quien llamas basura, bastardo de lentes?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Gokudera. Recuerda a que vinimos.

-El idiota del beisbol tiene razón, queremos ver al guardián de la niebla del decimo.

-Chikusa, Ken – hablo una voz tímida quien había salido a ver porque tardaban sus compañeros – ¿Gokudera y Yamamoto? – volteo a ambos lados, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

-Yo Chrome, Tsuna no viene con nosotros.

-¿El jefe no vino? – estaba un poco sonrojada al verse descubierta y también algo desilusionada, porque las personas que le agradaban se encontraba Mukuro y Tsuna, por eso se le hacia raro encontrar a los otros guardianes sin Tsuna alrededor, pues siempre estaban juntos.

-Reborn-san nos pidió que te entregáramos esta carta – ahora tomaba la palabra el guardián de la tormenta y le pasaba la carta a la chica – y el decimo quiere saber si te encuentras bien, ya que esta preocupado por ti, y también por estos bastardos, aunque no lo merezcan.

-Jefe – ruborizándose un poco – ¿esta carta es de parte de Reborn?

-Si, el pequeño nos pidió que te la entregáramos y nos esperemos a que termines de leerla.

-Estúpido beisbolista – subiendo su voz de tono como ya estaba acostumbrado siempre que hablaba con el beisbolista – era mi responsabilidad decir eso, por algo soy la mano derecha del decimo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, al final es lo mismo ¿no?

-Esta bien, leeré la carta ahora mismo – decía mientras se dirigían a su guarida, puesto que se encontraban fuera.

-¿Mukuro-sama?

Cuando la chica termino de leer la carta, una repentina niebla empezó a invadir el lugar.

-Kufufu… esto es interesante.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Mukuro después de que la chica termino de leer la carta, sin duda alguna había algo que preocuparía a los guardianes y a este le pareciera interesante, Gokudera y Yamamoto se preocuparon un poco por Tsuna.

-Bastardo cabeza de piña, ¿qué es lo que dice la carta?

-Oya, oya, pero si aquí esta el perrito faldero del joven vongola.

-Tranquilos – el beisbolista intervino porque sabía que Gokudera no se quedaría quieto por mucho tiempo, pronto empezaría a sacar sus bombas, a cambio solo recibió una mirada de enojo del guardián de la tormenta.

-Oya, los dos perros guardianes del vongola están aquí.

-¿Quiere que nos deshagamos de la basura Mukuro-sama? – el rubio intervino, poniéndose en modo de ataque.

-No es necesario, Ken, Chikusa.

-Como usted diga Mukuro-sama, Ken contrólate ya escuchaste a Mukuro-sama.

-Kaki – pi tú también deberías de hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste interesante en la carta, Mukuro? – preguntaba en su tono serio el guardián de la lluvia.

-En vez de preguntarme a mi, no deberían preguntarle al arcobaleno, aunque bueno si tanto quieren saber les diré. Solo me pidió que me cuidara las espaldas y que de ser posible enviará a mi querida a Chrome a visitarlo a él y a Tsunayoshi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Y no te dirijas al decimo con tanta confianza.

-Lo que dije, ahora díganle al arcobaleno que mi querida Chrome les hará una visita mañana, eso es todo…Kufufu – y desapareció al igual que la niebla.

-Iré a ver al jefe mañana como Mukuro-sama dijo – ahora solo se encontraba la chica.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se empezaron a dirigir a Namimori de regreso, con sus pensamientos acerca de la petición del hitman, lo que había dicho Mukuro y como termino en que Chrome visitaría a Tsuna al día siguiente, era obvio que estaban un poco confundidos, así que lo que harían al llegar sería pasar a visitar a Tsuna, tal vez el podría resolver todas las dudas que tenían.

Tsuna no regreso a su salón en el resto del día, tenía muchas cosas que pensar acerca de lo que su tutor le había contado, también estaba pendiente la platica con Hibari, y lo que Gokudera y Yamamoto habían ido a entregar a Chrome, su cabeza esta hecha un lío, así que de nada le serviría terminar las clases en su estado. Al fin sonó la campana y su tutor, quien se había quedado dormido después de platicar con Tsuna despertó y empezaron su camino hacia la sala de recepción, donde Hibari los esperaría.

Al llegar, Hibari se percato que el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que claro el bebe le dio un golpe que lo hizo volver en sí. El bebe y el herbívoro le contaron lo que estaba sucediendo, además de pedirle que lo entrenara, de una forma patética por cierto, pero era lo común viniendo de un herbívoro.

-Hibari-san… podrías por favor entrenarme, si piensas que seré un estorbo o algo no lo hagas, solo por favor piénsalo. – Eso sin duda había molestado al pelinegro.

-¿Quieres que te entrene herbívoro? Por mi no hay problema, solo espero que aguantes o sino te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Hii! – "_sino aguanto es porque ya seré mordido hasta la muerte, Reborn en serio es un espartano, haciendo que Hibari-san me entrene_" pensó Tsuna – Gracias Hibari-san.

-Ya veo que no fue necesario que te lo pidiera yo Hibari.

-Bebe, eso es porque me interesa saber que tan fuerte es el herbívoro.

-Bueno Hibari, eso es todo contamos contigo. El entrenamiento comenzará mañana por la noche, Dino los llevará al lugar donde se entrenaran. Nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana Hibari-san. Buenas noches.

Al llegar a su casa Tsuna se encontraba más cansado que nunca, aunque claro, eso pronto se le olvidaría teniendo en cuenta quien lo iba a entrenar.

-Yo Tsuna.

-Decimo.

Tsuna se espanto, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Gokudera y Yamamoto lo estaban esperando fuera de su casa.

Los invito a su casa, y ya en su cuarto le contaron acerca de su visita a Kokuyo, aunque los tres se quedaron con la duda porque Reborn se durmió y no les conto nada. Ahora tendrían que esperar a que llegue mañana para salir de dudas.


	2. Las noticias

_Notas:_

_Hola! tarde mucho en actualizar y lo siento, pero he estado un poco ocupado con algunas cosas laborales y personales... pero no por ello deje de escribir xD..._

_aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, gracias a:_

_Carleigh Fredd__a__ y __Lady Marilyn__ por sus reviews! espero les guste el segundo capitulo, prometo actualizar mas seguido._

_Tal vez sientan que no avanzo mucho, pero esperen un poco, al final su espera les sera recompensada xD_

_ahora sin más a leer!_

_**KHR! no me pertenece.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Las noticias...**

Después de que sus guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia se fueran, el joven Vongola se dispuso a dormir, aunque con todas las preocupaciones que tenia encima no logro conciliar muy rápido el sueño.

El dormir de poco le ayudo, pues no tuvo sueños agradables, más bien se enfrento a una pesadilla, donde se miraba a él lleno de sangre, pero nada le dolía, no estaba sangrando, entonces se daba cuenta de que la sangra no era suya, sino de sus guardianes quienes se encontraban en frente de él mal heridos y tratando de protegerlo, pero veía como cada uno de ellos iba cayendo al suelo y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, detrás de él se encontraban los demás miembros de su familia temblando de miedo, los tenían rodeados y con sus guardianes sin poder hacer nada, él temblaba de impotencia viéndose muy débil para proteger a sus seres queridos, cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo peor entonces se despertó jadeando.

-"_Una pesadilla_" – se dijo a sí mismo, pero aunque sabía que era una pesadilla, tenía el presentimiento que se podía hacer realidad en cualquier momento, pero cuando eso sucediera él no se quedaría sin hacer nada, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte para poder protegerlos a todos con su propia fuerza.

Miró el reloj, aun faltaba una hora y media para clases, como ya no podría conciliar el sueño decidió levantarse y meterse a duchar, no era extraño que su madre se encontrará haciendo de desayunar, puesto que con tantos inquilinos todos los días tenía que cocinar un gran festín.

A Nana le extraño ver a su querido hijo levantado tan temprano, pero no le dio gran importancia, tal vez porque de un tiempo para acá su hijo la había sorprendido, teniendo varios amigos, cuando casi nunca iba gente a visitarlo, ahora tenía una casa llena de invitados muy agradables, como el hermano mayor de su hijo, un joven extranjero muy lindo, además algo en su hijo había cambiado y no era solo que tuviera amigos, se sentía como si estuviera madurando, como si de cierta manera se estuviera alejando de ella cosa que le dolía un poco, pero era para bien y como madre sabía que algún día su hijo tendría que dejar el nido y emprender el vuelo. Tal vez su hijo no tuviera muy buenas cualidades, pero ella estaba orgullosa de él, pues era un gran chico.

Tsuna termino su ducha y se fue a su cuarto, donde empezó a alistarse para las clases, aunque claro todavía tenia como una hora, Reborn se le quedo viendo y se decidió a hablar.

-Tsuna, ¿qué es lo que piensas? – el tutor ya sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su estudiante, pero quería que él mismo lo expresará, se veía como si en algún momento se fuera a dejar caer en lagrimas o algo parecido.

-Reborn, no sabía que estabas despierto.

-Contéstame – ordeno el tutor.

-Yo sólo estaba pensando… que quiero hacerme más fuerte, creo que el entrenamiento con Hibari-san me va a servir de mucho. – Ya no había rastro de que Tsuna titubeara, aun cuando hablaba de entrenar con Hibari.

-"Sin duda alguna serás un buen jefe" –pensó su tutor.

-Solo espero poder ser alguien capaz de protegerlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Eres tonto? – Preguntó su tutor, pero no le dio oportunidad de responder porque prosiguió – No necesitas protegerlos a todos, no puedes cargar con todo solo, como el cielo que tiene distintas facetas, todas y cada una de ellas no existirían sin él, pero te has puesto a pensar que sería del cielo sin alguno de estos, que sería del cielo sin un rayo, un sol, una nube, lluvia, tormenta y sin la niebla misma, que pensarías de eso, eso no sería el cielo, nadie esta acostumbrado a ello, así como nadie esta acostumbrado a verte actuar solo, porque no estas solo Tsuna, tienes a tus guardianes.

-Pero no quiero que salgan lastimados.

-No seas egoísta Tsuna, ¿crees que ellos quieren verte lastimado a ti?, te quieren a salvo, pero saben que tú harías cualquier cosa por ellos, por eso lo único que piden es poder luchar a tu lado, siendo un soporte para ti.

-Pero…

-Confía más en tus guardianes, no son tan débiles. – Reborn sonrió malignamente – a Hibari le va agradar entrenarte, desde que ha querido tener una pelea contigo.

-Hii… aunque espero aprender del entrenamiento. – Tsuna sabía que por entrenamiento, tratándose de Hibari, solo serian luchas y más luchas, claro después de todo ya lo había hecho con el Hibari del futuro, pero una cosa era segura, se había hecho fuerte y en parte se debía al entrenamiento recibido en el futuro.

Reborn ya no se sorprendía tanto al darse cuenta que Tsuna estaba dispuesto a tomar el entrenamiento sin quejarse, tal vez parte de eso se lo debía a cuando su alumno había empezado a utilizar el "X Burner" y le había preguntado si podía intentarlo de nuevo*, la respuesta de Tsuna lo hizo enorgullecerse un poco, puesto que aunque había sido un poco insegura su respuesta, esta vez no había sido un "no" o "no puedo" como usualmente respondía, había dicho "Creo que puedo hacerlo"*, sin duda alguna su alumno mostraba madurez, gracias a eso no se sorprendió por la decisión del entrenamiento.

-Tsu-kun el desayuno está listo.

-Ya voy – gritó para que su mamá lo pudiera escuchar.

-Hoy les vas a contar a tus guardianes que te irás a entrenar conmigo, porque después de la lucha del futuro no sabemos que más pueda suceder, así que necesitas hacerte más fuerte, lo demás lo explico yo.

-¿Qué hay acerca de la carta que le enviaste a Chrome?

-Acerca de eso, ya te enteraras en la tarde que Chrome venga a visitarnos, y no solo ella, también citaras a todos tus guardianes, para decirles lo de tu entrenamiento.

-¿A todos? ¿Quieres decir que Hibari-san también va a venir? Pero Hibari-san odia las multitudes.

-Dame-Tsuna, es tu guardián y si tú lo citas tendrá que asistir, por mucho que la nube permanezca alejada de la familia, siempre ayudará a la familia, por eso debe asistir a las reuniones para enterarse de asuntos importantes. Además, después de que les comentes lo de tu entrenamiento llegará Dino y los llevará al lugar donde entrenaran.

-Esta bien.

Habiendo terminado su conversación se dirigieron a desayunar, la mesa estaba llena como de costumbre, Lambo e I-pin siempre estaban de escandalosos por alguna cosa, casi en la mayoría de las veces era por culpa de Lambo, por otro lado Bianchi se encontraba alimentando a Reborn, también estaba Fuuta elogiando la comida de Mamma, que casi siempre entraba en algunos de los más altos de sus ranking en cuanto de comida se tratará, Tsuna comía un poco rápido, todo porque no quería que Reborn le quitará su comida o Lambo la tirará, algo común en el desayuno. Cuando termino el desayuno su mamá le informó que se apresurará o se le haría tarde para la escuela, así que fue a lavar los dientes y tomo su mochila, para salir al encuentro de sus dos guardianes quienes siempre lo acompañaban a la escuela.

Como extrañaría en ese mes el no poder ir a la escuela acompañado de sus dos amigos, el siempre fiel y autoproclamado su mano derecha, el siempre tranquilo y sonriente beisbolista, pero era por su bien y el de la familia, así que se esforzaría mucho entrenándose, ya no había marcha atrás, él heredaría el mandato, y nadie dañaría a su querida familia.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se percataron de que algo preocupaba a su amigo, pero no quisieron incomodarlo, sabían que Tsuna no les ocultaba las cosas, solo que le era difícil expresárselas, por ello esperarían a que el castaño quisiera contarles que pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no era muy paciente que digamos.

-De… Deci… Decimo!

-Ah! – al fin se percató que su guardián de la tormenta le había estado hablando - ¿Qué decías Gokudera?

-Que si se encuentra bien – él habría querido preguntar más, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, como una buena mano derecha sabría esperar el momento adecuado.

-Si, no se preocupen por mi, es solo que no he dormido bien.

-¿Seguro Tsuna? No te ves muy bien que digamos.

-Si, estoy bien – decía mientras sonreía – por otro lado, apurémonos no queremos llegar tarde y hacer enojar a Hibari-san.

-Ese bastardo, debería dejar que le de una paliza, nunca lo trata con respeto decimo.

-Tranquilo Gokudera, probablemente el que acabe con una paliza serás tú.

-¿Qué dices estúpido beisbolista? – decía mientras mostraba unas dinamitas.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto no se peleen, por favor.

-Tienes suerte de que el decimo sea bondadoso, estúpido beisbolista.

Tardaron unos minutos más para llegar a su destino, una vez ahí Tsuna, quien tenía por encargo citar a sus guardianes busco a Hibari con la vista, pero no lo encontró.

-Chicos, pueden adelantarse a clases, necesito hacer algo, los veo dentro.

-Esta bien Tsuna, solo recuerda llegar a tiempo.

Gokudera quería decir algo, pero la mano de Yamamoto lo detuvo.

-¿Porqué no me dejaste decir nada?

-Creo que Tsuna necesita tomarse un tiempo antes de poder decirnos lo que quiere, déjalo que se tome su tiempo. – Lo dijo con su ya conocido tono serio.

-Claro que lo voy a hacer idiota no necesito que me lo digas, démonos prisa, para esperar al decimo dentro de clases. "Rayos, me fastidia que tenga razón en casos como este".

-Claro.

Después de separarse de sus dos fieles amigos, se fue a buscar a Ryohei, a quien encontró entrenando en el club de boxeo.

-Buenos días Onii-chan.

-Sawada, al fin decidiste unirte al club de boxeo al EXTREMO!

-No es eso – "por favor onii-chan ya deja de pedirme eso, no quiero estar en un club de boxeo" pensó – vengo a preguntarte si puedes pasar a mi casa cuando terminen las clases, hay algo que quiero decirles a todos.

-Por mi esta bien Sawada, nos vemos después de clases al EXTREMO!

Ahora solo faltaba decirle a Hibari, cosa que le preocupa un poco al castaño, teniendo en cuenta que no le agradaban los grupos, así que se fue a buscarlo, pero por más que trato de encontrarlo nada, al final no dio con él, así que decidió ir a clases, todavía estaban pendientes sus dos fieles amigos y guardianes, les contaría lo de la reunión en la hora del almuerzo y después buscaría de nuevo a Hibari.

Al llegar al salón el maestro lo regaño y como de costumbre sus compañeros se bufaron de él por ser un "dame", haciendo que a su vez su autoproclamado mano derecha se enfadara con ellos y su beisbolista hiciera lo posible por apaciguar a la tormenta, mientras tanto Kyoko solo le dedicaba una sonrisa, como extrañaría esas cosas, pero por eso mismo se iría a entrenar, porque sus amigos y compañeros deberían permanecer así, sin sufrir por culpa de su debilidad.

La hora del almuerzo llego y como de costumbre se dirigieron a almorzar a la azotea de la escuela.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto, hay algo que quiero decirles – al fin les dijo cuando se terminaron su almuerzo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre decimo?

-Tranquilo Gokudera, déjalo terminar.

-Bueno, verán hay algo que necesito hablar con todos mis guardianes, así que les quiero pedir que vayan a mi casa después de clases, ahí junto con los demás les diré de que se trata.

-¿Todos?, habla en serio decimo – preguntó un poco preocupado Gokudera.

-¿A qué te refieres Gokudera? – dijo un poco confundido el inocente de Tsuna, no cabía duda de que aún se le escapaban varias cosas.

-Hahaha…Tsuna, no lo sabes, te enteraras en la reunión en tu casa.

-¿Qué?... Bueno chicos, aun me falta alguien por decirle así que iré a buscarlo. _"Solo espero que no lo encuentre de mal humor, no quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte" _– diciendo esto se fue en busca de su guardián de la nube.

Como algunas veces le pasaba a Tsuna unos chicos de tercer año empezaron a molestarlo, solo porque el estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sin querer choco con ellos.

-Fíjate Dame-Tsuna, no ves con quien topaste.

-No hay duda de porque te llama Dame-Tsuna.

-Hiie!

No muy lejos de ahí iba caminando Hibari y pudo observar como se desarrollaban las cosas, se preguntaba porque si el herbívoro había luchado contra personas mas fuertes no se deshacía de esa molestia basura que no eran ni si quiera fuertes, de un tiempo acá se empezaba a fijar en Sawada Tsunayoshi. Se harto de ver que la tranquilidad de Namimori era corrompida, y no solo fue eso sintió algo de enojo con el herbívoro por no defenderse de esos tipos débiles.

-Por perturbar la paz de Namimori y molestar a los estudiantes serán mordidos hasta la muerte – habiendo dicho esto les dio una paliza que los dejo inconscientes en un par de segundos, después volteo a ver a quien se supone sería el próximo jefe de una familia mafiosa.

-Hibari-san – decía mientras lo miraba con sus ojos temblorosos.

-Si que eres débil herbívoro, mira que no terminar con esa basura.

-Pero es que no quiero meterme en peleas con personas que no tengan nada que ver con la mafia, además si lo hubiera hecho a mí también me hubieras golpeado.

-¿Y quien dice que no lo hare herbívoro?

-Hiie… espera Hibari-san, hay algo que necesito decirte.

-Lo que quieras decirme lo puedes hacer después de que me divierta un poco contigo. – Habiendo dicho eso, se puso a pelear con Tsuna, quien reacciono rápido y se tomo unas píldoras para entrar en modo híper, su intuición y conociendo a Hibari sabia que no se andaba con rodeos y era mejor ponerse un poco serio si quería que fuera a la reunión.

Su pelea no duró mucho, porque el presidente del comité de disciplina no pasaría por alto que el herbívoro se perdiera sus clases, así que cuando la campana sonó indicando el fin del almuerzo también hizo lo mismo con la pelea.

-Que divertido, pero lo dejaremos hoy aquí tienes que ir a clases, o el bebé se molestará.

-Espera Hibari-san.

-Que sucede herbívoro, acaso quieres seguir.

-Hiie… no es eso Hibari-san, va haber una reunión en mi casa después de clases, todos los guardianes irán, y después Dino nos llevará al lugar donde entrenaremos.

-Sabes que no soporto las multitudes.

-Pero Hibari-san, es necesario que todos mis guardianes estén.

-¿Todos? – lo pensó un poco antes de darle una respuesta – Bueno tal vez vaya, ahora ve a clases a menos que quieras ser mordido hasta la muerte.

-Ya… me voy, te espero en la tarde Hibari-san.

Las clases terminaron rápido, y todos se dirigían a casa de Tsuna para hablar de ese asunto del que no sabían nada todavía, sin duda estaban un poco extrañados, porque Tsuna nunca hacia reuniones, a menos de que algo estuviera ocurriendo, así que algo malo estaba pasando eso era seguro, era una de las cosas que rondaban la mente de Yamamoto mientras se dirigía a la casa de su amigo y próximo jefe.

Como casi siempre sucedía en su trayecto a la casa de Tsuna se encontró con Gokudera, quien no se percató de su encuentro porque estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba muy serio esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo, hizo que se diera cuenta de algo, bueno en parte también tuvo que ver ese pequeño ruido que había empezado a escuchar de un tiempo acá cuando estaba cerca de él, ese sonido era "Doki" y no era otra cosa más que el palpitar de su corazón.

Gokudera se dio cuenta que alguien estaba cerca y volteo para ver al estúpido beisbolista, quien lo miraba de una forma que no podía explicarse bien el porque lo ponía nervioso esa mirada que le dedicaba.

-Que es lo que miras estúpido beisbolista.

-Tranquilo, es solo que te veía muy concentrado que no te quería molestar.

- No me molestes, no ves que estoy preocupado por el decimo.

-Tú también, presiento que se acercan tiempos difíciles – lo dijo con su conocido tono serio.

-Tsk…apurémonos, no hagamos esperar al decimo.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a casa de Tsuna, como siempre eran los primeros, sin contar a Lambo que ya se encontraba ahí por obvias razones, los siguientes en llegar fueron Ryohei, y por último y casi al mismo tiempo Hibari y Mukuro, quienes desde que llegaron se empezaron a ver con miradas asesinas.

Nana cada vez se sorprendia más de que su pequeño Tsu-kun tuviera tantos amigos, y todos ellos tan bien parecidos, además que todos parecían apreciar mucho a su hijo, también se podía dar cuenta de que su hijo los apreciaba por igual, cosa que la enorgullecía, así que como buena madre desde que Reborn le conto que algunos amigos de su hijo vendrían a la casa se puso a hacer algunos bocadillos, por lo que cuando empezaron a llegar a la casa llamo a su hijo para que empezara a subir los bocadillos a su cuarto. Gokudera al llegar se había ofrecido a ayudar e igual Yamamoto, así que para cuando todos llegaron y entraron al cuarto de su jefe se encontraron con unos deliciosos bocadillos desde onigiris hasta algunas galletas no tan dulces, puesto que a los chicos no les gustan las cosas demasiadas dulces como a las chicas.

La habitación de Tsuna estaba con una mesa llena de bocadillos, refresco y té, ahí se encontraba Lambo devorando los bocadillos, también Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera, a lado de la ventana y un poco indiferente se encontraba Hibari, no muy lejos se encontraba Mukuro sentado en la mesa donde Tsuna hacia sus deberes, a su lado como siempre la linda Chrome (pues ella lo había ayudado con una aparición), y enfrente de la cama se encontraba Tsuna y Reborn.

-Decimo, que era lo que deseaba decirnos. – Comenzó su mano derecha, incitando al joven jefe a iniciar.

-Pues, esto… lo que quería decirles es que me iré a entrenar con Reborn.

-¿Ocurre algo Tsuna? – pregunto Yamamoto, un poco preocupado por lo que había dicho su amigo, puesto que conociéndolo a Tsuna no le gustaba entrenar.

-Boss – se escucho salir de los labios de la timida Chrome, pero aún esa única palabra tenia una entonación de preocupación.

-No, chicos, no es que ocurra algo, es solo que como nos hemos enfrentado a muchas cosas sin estar preparados, creo que es momento de que todos nos entrenemos un poco cada día para que si llegará a pasar algo no estemos desprevenidos, como nos paso cuando fuimos al futuro.

-Decimo! – si, Gokudera estaba orgulloso de lo que su adorado jefe acababa de decir y por su puesto que el haría lo mismo.

Lo que decía Tsuna los dejo a todos pensando en que su jefe había madurado, y que tenia razón, y tal vez ellos también necesitaban entrenarse.

-Yo te podría ayudar a entrenar Tsuna

-No digas estupideces, el único que lo ayudará será su mano derecha, idiota del beisbol

-YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO AYUDAR AL EXTREMO!

-Kiajaja… si se lo pides a Lambo-san, también podría entrenarte – lo decía mientras se metía el dedo en la nariz.

-Kufufu… todos te van ayudar, yo también quisiera ayudarte – lo decía mientras sonreía y al parecer si ayudaba sería con dobles intenciones, unas intenciones no muy buenas para el joven Vongola.

-Todos ustedes creen que son lo suficientes fuertes para ayudar a Tsuna a entrenar – todos se quedaron en silencio un momento –

-Kufufu… a que te refieres arcobaleno

-Oh, pues según lo veo yo, Tsuna podrá ser un inútil, miedoso, perezoso…

-Reborn!

-Déjame terminar Dame-Tsuna, bueno podrá ser muchas cosas pero es más fuerte que ustedes, solo le falta confianza y otras cosas más, por lo cual yo lo entrenare.

-Wao… si lo dice el bebe, a mi me gustaría pelear con el herbívoro.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hibari, pues desde que habían llegado no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Bastardo como te atreves a querer pelear con el decimo – lo decía mientras empezaba a sacar unas dinamitas.

-Gokudera tranquilízate por favor.

-Lo siento decimo, tienes suerte bastardo.

-Bueno, al parecer todos ustedes están muy ansiosos por entrenar – decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa, que Tsuna sabía que significaba que había conseguido lo que quería – porque no entrenan también, después de todo tienen que hacerse fuertes al igual que Tsuna, puesto que son sus guardianes.

-GENIAL ENTRENAR AL EXTREMO!

-No estaría mal, si Tsuna lo hará porque no lo hacemos nosotros también.

-Es obvio que como su mano derecha necesito entrenar.

-Viéndolo así porque no entrenar con alguien que conocen muy bien.

-¿A qué te refieres Reborn? – como que con alguien que conocen, eso no se lo había dicho, que es lo que estará planeando.

-Bueno viendo que todos quieren hacerse más fuertes porque no entrenar con los Varia, Xanxus se negaría a entrenar con ustedes, pero los demás lo dudo si se los pido yo como favor.

-Con los bastardos de Varia, como si necesitáramos entrenar con ellos.

-¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto Reborn – Ellos son asesinos de la familia, puede que en la lucha de los anillos saliéramos victoriosos, pero ellos se entrenan todos los días así que puede que sean más fuertes que ustedes ahora.

-Reborn tiene razón chicos – decía después de pensarlo y analizarlo el joven jefe.

-Si el decimo lo dice por mi esta bien.

-Yo creo que esta bien, podre aprender muchas cosas de Squalo.

-ESE TIPO RARO SE PUEDE INSCRIBIR EN MI CLUB DE BOXEO AL EXTREMO!

-Kufufu… solo si mi linda Chrome accede a entrenar con ese arcobaleno de la niebla.

-Mukuro-sama, podría entrenar, quisiera serles de más utilidad a usted y al boss.

-Claro Chrome, si tu quieres entrenar por mi no hay problema.

-Esta decidido, así que pasado mañana los visitaran sus compañeros de entrenamiento, no se sorprendan. Eso es todo así que pueden irse a sus casas, Tsuna tiene que dormir.

Habiendo dicho eso todos se empezaron a despedir de Tsuna, y la comida, bueno unos adolescentes teniendo una conversación… la comida había desaparecido. Nadie se percató que Hibari se quedo en la habitación de Tsuna, bueno tal vez alguien sí, pero por el momento eso no le molestaba mucho.

Después de algunos minutos Dino apareció en la casa de Tsuna, por lo cual Nana se alegro de ver al hermano mayor guapo de Tsuna y lo invito a cenar, al igual que a Hibari, quien Tsuna pensó por un momento que se negaría, pero no lo hizo.

La cena fue en dos partes, primero comieron Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi, después comieron Tsuna, Reborn, Hibari y Dino, junto con Nana.

-Que lindo es cenar con unos jóvenes tan guapos – decía muy sonriente Nana.

-Mamá!

-Pero es la verdad Tsu-kun.

-Gracias por el cumplido – decía un Dino, a quien no acompañaba Romario, porque tenia algunas cosas que preparar, por lo que se encontraba haciendo tirando demasiada comida fuera del plato.

-Oh querido, olvide darte cubiertos, solo te di palillos.

-Así esta bien gracias.

-Oh, ya has terminado, quieres repetir – le decía a un callado Hibari – vamos que no te de pena querido.

-Claro gracias – dijo Hibari.

Eso si había dejado fuera de la jugada a Tsuna, sin saber porque se había quedado encantado con como trataba Hibari a su madre y por ello no había dejado de verlo, cuando Hibari se dio cuenta y Tsuna se dio la vuelta rápido, por lo que su bebida le cayo encima y no se dio cuenta que el sonrojo no fue por el accidente, sino por otro motivo.

-Tsu-kun, deberías darte un baño antes de irte, no querrás salir todo pegajoso con tus amigos.

Lo que Reborn le había contado a Nana era que su hijo se retiraba a un curso de un mes para aprender diferentes cosas, y que Dino quien vivía cerca le ayudaría a proporcionarle donde vivir por ese tiempo, y que el joven que estaba cenando con ellos ahora también iría con ellos.

Tsuna no sabia porque seguía poniéndose nervioso con tener a Hibari cerca, no era miedo, bueno tal vez eso fue al principio, ahora lo respetaba y había algo más que no sabía que era, pero lo ponía nervioso el encontrarse con la mirada del pelinegro, que era lo que sucedía no sabía, pero con otras cosas en la cabeza no era momento para averiguar de que se trataba.

Cuando Tsuna salió de bañarse y tomar una maleta con ropa, se dirigió escaleras abajo donde Dino, Romario, quien había llegado algunos momentos antes, junto con Reborn y Hibari le esperaban. Romario les mostraba el camino hacia un coche, que los llevaría a un aeropuerto privado donde tomarían un vuelo a su destino de entrenamiento. El avión contaba con cierta tecnología que lo hacia invisible a otros países y con ellos a otra mafia, por lo que nadie sabría donde aterrizaría.

Los asientos del vuelo se repartiaron de la siguiente forma: Reborn cerca de la cabina de los pilotos, Dino junto con Romario, y Tsuna a lado de Hibari por órdenes de Reborn.

-Ya que van a entrenar solos, es necesario que empiecen a tolerarse y a acostumbrarse a ustedes, por ello para empezar compartirán asientos. Alguna queja.

-Por mi no hay problema, solo espero que el herbívoro no haga ningún ruido mientras tomo una siesta.

-Esta bien – decía Tsuna, si iba a pasar un mes junto a Hibari-san compartir un vuelo seria lo de menos.

Pero sin darse cuenta y al tratar de no perturbar a Hibari se quedo en silencio y tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo que le gano el sueño, y por el vuelo o por otras cosas no supo como pero lo siguiente que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a Hibari viéndolo.

-Por fin despiertas herbívoro.

-Hibari-san – bostezo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, que se había dormido recargado en el brazo del pelinegro – lo siento.

-Hemos llegado, será mejor que bajemos herbívoro.

-Si – al castaño se le hizo raro que Hibari no se molestara, pero no le dio demasiada importancia al darse cuenta de que nadie más seguía en el avión más que ellos dos.

Al bajar Tsuna se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde entrenaría.

* * *

_WAO terminaste el capi dos, gracias, kanzamida, arigatou, thank you..._

_Si quieren saber donde entrenara Tsuna esperen el siguiente capi... y tambien sabremos porque Hibari no golpeo a Tsuna por dormir en su hombro *w* _

_Nos vemos!_


	3. El lugar de entrenamiento

_Hola a todos los que leen mi fic... se que me tardado siglos en actualizar...y no, no he abandonado la historia, es solo que estado un poco ocupadilla con mi trabajo._

_No es escusa ni nada, pero me robaron mi laptop y con ella el capitulo 3, el cual ya iba muy avanzado T.T, y no tenia respaldo u.u, así que este capitulo es un poco diferente a como lo estaba escribiendo al principio, y un poco más corto, pero es algo, esta semana actualizare el siguiente capitulo, porque estoy inspirada._

**_KHR no me pertenece, por dos razones:_**

**_1. No tengo tan buena imaginacion para sacar capitulos semanales._**

**_2. Sería yaoi. n/n_**

_Por cierto, a los que me han dejado review gracias n.n, espero les siga gustando mi historia._

* * *

Lugar de entrenamiento

Lo primero que se encontró al bajar del avión fue un lugar colorido, no había un campo de flores, pero era colorido, un verde brillante, mucha sombra, una pequeña casa, un cuarto de baño afuera a un lado de la casa, era todo lo que había. El lugar se encontraba entre las montañas por eso la vegetación y además el clima era bueno, o al menos eso parecía.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas dentro de la casa Tsuna, tu también Kyouya, para mostrarles el lugar mientras mis hombres instalan el equipo de comunicación.

-Esta bien Dino-san

Hibari no dijo nada, solo dejo las cosas y salió para que les dieran un recorrido por el lugar donde entrenarían las siguientes semanas.

-Bueno según Reborn lo primero que necesitan ver es su lugar de entrenamiento matutino – no pudo terminar de explicar porque Reborn le dio una patada y lo hizo callar.

-Reborn! – le grito Tsuna

-Esta bien Tsuna, ya sabes como es – de nuevo fue golpeado, y no solo él, también Tsuna recibió su respectiva patada.

-Haber si me dejan terminar. Primero necesitas tener más resistencia, por lo que entrenar aquí en este lugar al aire libre te ayudara mucho.

Reborn les fue indicando que camino seguir, les comento que el lugar era llamado "El Puente de Dios" por las personas que vivían cerca de la zona, aunque claro cerca era unos 5 o 10km de distancia, por lo que el lugar se encontraba siempre vacio por estas épocas del año, ya que la mayoría de las personas trabajaban y no podían ir mas que en sus descansos largos.

Vaya que su nombre valía la pena, es decir el lugar era hermoso, un verde majestuoso, la tierra era rojiza, eso debido a que se encontraban en las montañas. Había ríos y cascadas, el agua era de un azul cristalino maravilloso.

Para llegar ahí habían tenido que recorrer al menos 2km, por como se encontraba ubicado y para no llamar la atención irían a pie, cosa que ayudaría a Tsuna con su entrenamiento para la resistencia, después tenían que bajar al menos 500 metros de escaleras hechas de piedra y lodo, aunque no por eso eran inestables. Las escaleras se dividían en dos caminos como a la mitad del trayecto, uno llegaba a un río un poco profundo que después desaparecía para caer en forma de cascada al último lugar donde conducían las escaleras.

-Le llaman "Puente de Dios" pero como se habrán dado cuenta no hay ningún puente a la vista, aquí donde se juntan las tres cascadas, corre el agua por una especie de cueva, eso es el puente del que hablan y el lugar donde entrenaran por las mañanas.

-Wao – fue lo único que dijo Hibari, a él le gustaban los lugares que fueran tranquilos y eso lo podía sentir en el lugar.

-Tendrán que venir caminando, aunque es raro que los busquen en un lugar como este como quiere necesitan guardar las apariencias, además ayudará a mejorar tu resistencia Dame-Tsuna, cruzaran por debajo de la cueva, del otro lado de la cueva se encuentra el río y el lugar es un tanto más amplio para tu entrenamiento.

Y Tsuna lo necesitaría, porque Hibari era igual o más espartano que su Tutor, así que Tsuna sabia y no necesariamente por su intuición que Hibari solo pelearía con él.

-Ahora sigamos, después del entrenamiento matutino necesitaran comer, después les explico lo de la comida, mientras dirijámonos al siguiente lugar de entrenamiento.

Regresaron por el mismo lugar salieron a un camino, y siguieron una ruta a otro lugar donde habría más agua, y eso probablemente lo sabrían porque se escuchaba el murmullo que salía de los ríos al correr el agua.

Eran más cascadas, pero en vez de bajar escaleras aquí no necesitaban hacer eso, el lugar era un río o varios, la verdad no se sabría decir con exactitud, debido a que todos se juntaban, y creaban una especie de escaleras en el agua, muy bonitas para el que las viera.

-Tú entrenamiento aquí consistirá en escalar esa cascada – decía mientras señalaba la cascada más grande – del resto se encarga Hibari. Ahora regresemos al lugar donde se quedaran, quiero ver si no hay problemas con la comunicación.

Cuando regresaron Tsuna pensó que el mejor nombre para su lugar de entrenamiento no sería "Puente de Dios", sino puente del infierno, debido a que no había entrenado nada y ya sentía la fatiga de solo ir a echar un vistazo al lugar.

Por otro lado Hibari no se miraba cansado para nada, y Dino, bueno había regresado con algunos raspones y heridas, porque dejo a sus hombres y al hacerlo apareció de nuevo su falta de habilidades sin su familia cerca.

Reborn y Dino fueron a ver lo de la comunicación y no tardo mucho tiempo en hablarle a Tsuna y a Hibari para explicarles rápidamente como funcionaba el aparato.

Gracias a Giannini el aparato funcionaba con unas pilas especiales que se recargaban con las llamas de la última voluntad, una recarga de 10 minutos y duraban dos días, así que solo tendrían que asegurarse de recargarlas debidamente.

-Acerca de la comida, les hemos dejado costales de arroz, hay verduras plantadas detrás de la casa, y les hemos dejado un reserva de carne y pescado en un refrigerador que se encuentra enterrado en el suelo de la casa para que no ocupe tanto espacio. Para cocinar el arroz pueden utilizar el invento para hacer arroz con llamas de la última voluntad, es algo parecido al sistema de comunicación.

-Esta bien Reborn

-Y Tsuna, recuerda lo que hablamos, necesitas hacerte fuerte, por ti y por tu familia.

-Lo sé Reborn – le contesto con la voz y una mirada llena de seguridad, sin duda será un gran jefe, pensaba Reborn, aunque no se lo diría o al menos no por ahora.

-Hibari, te dejo a tu cuidado mi apreciado aprendiz, así que trátalo bien – lo decía mientras escondía su mirada en la sombra de su sombrero y sonría de una manera sospechosa.

-Claro bebé.

-Nos vamos ya Tsuna y Kyouya cuídense y vuélvanse más fuertes.

Y después de esa despedida dejaron atrás a Tsuna y a Hibari.

-Herbívoro, nos turnaremos para las comidas, hoy cocinarás tú, mientras me iré a dormir una siesta, no hagas más ruido del necesario o te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Hiie! Si Hibari-san

Tsuna era un poco torpe, pero después de estar siempre con su mamá esta le había enseñado una que otra cosa de la cocina, y al menos Tsuna no era tan inútil en ese aspecto.

Un rato después había cocinado un guisado de carne con verduras, las cuales le dieron problemas al desenterrarlas, y una olla de arroz, con el cual había batallado al tratar de encenderlo con sus llamas de última voluntad, era práctico pero usar las llamas era difícil. Estaba a punto de despertar a Hibari cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos causando que Tsuna saltara sorprendido, además de que el "doki" había aparecido de nuevo, algo que estaba confundiendo a Tsuna, pero no sabia porque.

-Herbívoro, te atreves a despertarme.

-Lo siento Hibari-san, solo quería decirte que ya esta la comida lista.

-Esta bien solo por eso no te muerdo hasta la muerte.

-Cuando terminemos apresúrate a recoger, iremos a entrenar.

-¿Ahora? – pregunto un ingenuo Tsuna.

-Acaso crees que tus enemigos te van a esperar, iremos a entrenar apresúrate a comer.

-Si Hibari-san.

Sin duda Tsuna estaba madurando, en alguna otra ocasión se hubiera negado, pero ahora tomaba más en serio los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con la familia, después todo lo que Hibari había dicho era correcto, nadie los esperaría, era una suerte que contará con un mes donde podrían entrenar así que desaprovechar el tiempo no era una opción.

Al terminar se dirigieron a las cascadas a entrenar, el entrenamiento consistía en trepar la cascada y después pelear con Hibari, usando las llamas de la última voluntad, el modo híper, gracias a las pastillas que le habían entregado a Tsuna Reborn, ya que el no estaría para dispararle.

El primer día de entrenamiento había comenzado, después de batallar al fin logro subir la cascada, para después ser atacado por un golpe con una de las tonfas de Hibari, y los ataques siguieron hasta que Tsuna se distrajo un minuto y recibió un golpe en el estomago, haciéndolo perder su llama de la última voluntad, y con ello la pelea, es decir, entrenamiento del día termino.

Hibari y Tsuna regresaron a su casa temporal y decidieron ducharse, cenar y dormir. De la cena se encargo Tsuna, Hibari lo haría al siguiente día.

Tsuna no termino de cenar bien, debido a que estaba muy cansado y se estaba quedando dormido mientras cenaba, hasta que casi cae al suelo, a no ser por un pelinegro que se encontraba al tanto de que hacia el castaño y pudo sostenerlo a tiempo.

Cuando Tsuna se estiro un poco se dio cuenta de que algo pesado estaba encima de él, además de que ya no se encontraba sentado cenando, como él recordaba, sino que estaba acostado en la cama, mientras era abrazado por un Hibari durmiendo.

* * *

_Por cierto el Puente de Dios existe, pueden ver la fota aqui abajo, solo quiten los espacios y sustituyan los "**-**" con los "**/**" y listo._

_http:- .com - albums - vv127 - yuunahimura - _


	4. Descubriendo algo importante

_Hola! he actualizado más seguido, si la historia la tenia un poco abandonada, asi como la musa de la inspiracion a mi... pero despues de ciertos acontecimientos regresó!_

_Como decirlo, de vuelta en el juego xD_

_La historia esta avanzando un poco rápido, pero la verdad no se cuantos capitulos tendrá... es mi primer fic..._

_Sean buenos, y dejen un review lindo... o alguna critica constructiva, realmente soy nueva en esto._

_**KHR no me pertenece...**_

_**Y si me pertenecierá seria mas yaoi que shonen xD**_

* * *

La reacción de Tsuna al ver a Hibari abrazándolo mientras dormía, fue tornarse de un rojo brillante, y no era para menos, pero eso solo hizo que Tsuna se confundiera un poco más.

-_"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Porqué mi corazón empieza a palpitar tan rápido? … Debe ser porque le tengo miedo a Hibari-san, sí, es por eso… Entonces ¿porqué me estoy sonrojando?"_

Hibari, quien tenía el sueño muy ligero sintió al castaño ponerse rígido, lo cual indicaba que estaba despierto, pero quería saber que era lo que haría el pequeño, si le preguntaban porque se había dormido abrazando al menor ni si quiera el lo sabia.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Tsuna estaba comiendo su cena algo distraído, su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso y lo obtendría aún si el castaño no lo quisiera, lo que dio por resultado que cayera dormido, pero como estaba cenando se iba a caer al suelo, de no ser por Hibari quien sin saber como solo reacciono y lo tomo de la cintura._

_Hibari se sorprendió, no es que estuviera preocupado por el castaño, era que su cuerpo había reaccionado antes de siquiera pensarlo y había evitado que el castaño de diera de lleno contra el suelo. _

_No se lo pensó dos veces y llevo al castaño a la cama, que según el bebé les había informado sólo sería una, cuestiones de seguridad por si algo ocurría mientras estaban durmiendo, y no quería que estuvieran separados por mucho tiempo, la protección del castaño era importante, así que no se molesto y estuvo de acuerdo con el bebé, el herbívoro se había querido negar pero al final accedió. _

_Cuando iba a acomodarlo en la cama, el castaño lo sujeto por la camisa y se negó a soltarlo, algo que Hibari permitió solo porque necesitaba dormir, y bueno tal vez porque muy en el interior le gusto ver dormir a Tsuna, parecía un pequeño animalito como los que le gustaban tierno e indefenso, así que no tuvo más opción que dormir con el castaño._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

Aún era temprano, así que Tsuna todavía podía ver que estaba oscuro afuera, faltaba al menos una hora para que amaneciera por completo, por lo que estaba como una piedra, bueno no tanto, si consideran el hecho de que estaba muy nervioso y su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, su respiración se dificultaba un poco, Hibari que ya llevaba un buen rato despierto sentía lo nervioso que estaba el castaño y se preguntaba porque era que aun no saltaba de la cama asustado por estar con él, el que no lo hiciera hizo que se pusiera un poco feliz. Decidido a que ya no tenía sentido fingir dormir decidió que era momento de terminar con esto y empezar a entrenar, no es que contaran con mucho tiempo.

-Herbívoro – lo dijo con su habitual tono de voz, pero para el castaño que estaba sumamente nervioso lo sintió de una manera muy diferente, lo que ocasionó que hiciera lo que el pelinegro esperaba que sucediera.

-Hii! Lo… lo siento Hibari-san, no quise despertarlo – si el castaño había saltado y ahora miraba a la cara al pelinegro, lo que sólo hizo que su rubor se intensificará un poco, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por el mayor.

-No importa, prepárate para ir a entrenar mientras yo me encargo del desayuno, tienes 15 minutos, de lo contrario te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Si Hibari-san – acto seguido el castaño salió corriendo con un cambio de ropas a bañarse y prepararse para entrenar –_ "Tal vez después me preocupe por lo extraño de la situación, por el momento creo que lo mejor es preocuparse por la batalla que se avecina, además no quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte por no entrenar apropiadamente" _– era lo que pensaba el castaño mientras se alistaba.

Por otro lado a Hibari se le estaba haciendo una idea más clara de lo que había sucedido o más bien porque no se había molestado por lo de anoche mientras sostenía al castaño en sus brazos y dormía con él, además el hecho de que el menor en vez de temblar se sonrojará cuando supuestamente lo despertó en la mañana, si estaba claro el castaño podría contar con su súper intuición Vongola, pero aún así era muy ingenuo para algunas cosas, como el amor.

_-"Un momento ¿amor?"_ – ok, el pelinegro sabia lo que sucedía y no es que le importará mucho que ambos fueran del mismo sexo, bueno a él realmente esas cosas no le molestaban, no es como si lo que pensaran los demás le importará una mierda, pero al castaño realmente le importaría, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y se dedicaba a terminar de realizar el desayuno, alguien sin duda estaba sonriendo el algún lugar y esa sonrisa era mala, al menos para el menor.

* * *

En algún lugar de Italia Reborn monitoreaba lo que sucedía en al casa donde estaba su alumno, bueno no es que el fuera desconfiado de Hibari ni nada parecido pero al parecer el mayor Hitman del mundo tenía muy buena vista para ciertas cosas, y recordando lo que había visto en el avión realmente sentía una vaga curiosidad por saber que sentía Hibari por su alumno.

_-"Así que Hibari es débil contra las cosas lindas y tiernas, vale odio admitirlo pero al menos en eso Tsuna es bueno, ahora entiendo porque Hibari no se molesto cuando se quedó dormido en su hombro, así que no se pudo resistir a su lindo rostro dormido, eh? Esto es interesante que bueno que hice que instalaran esas cámaras ocultas"_

No es que el arcobaleno no tuviera en cuenta la privacidad de su alumno y el guardián de la nube, sin duda la tenía, por ello no había cámaras en el baño ni en donde se encontraba la cama, pero pudo ver como era que Hibari había reaccionado la noche anterior al sostener a Tsuna y llevarlo a la cama cargado en forma de princesa, el arcobaleno sin duda alguna tendría mucha diversión por algún tiempo.

Siendo su tutor y viviendo con el castaño se había dado cuenta de algo, el tierno sentimiento de amor que sentía por Sasagawa Kyoko había desaparecido, y se miraba de cierta manera más consiente de Hibari, aunque al parecer su estado dame no lo había hecho darse cuenta de porque sus reacciones para el pelinegro eran más como de chico enamorado que de chico asustado, lo cual era probablemente lo que el menor pensaba.

Una cosa era segura, el arcobaleno no permitiría que su alumno fuera lastimado y si Hibari hacia algo que lo lastimará la muerte solo sería el camino más fácil que pasar por lo que el tutor tenia preparado, aunque al parecer eso no seria muy necesario. Se alegraba que no fuera Kyoko sino Hibari, por varias razones las más importantes:

Tsuna necesitaba encontrar el sentimiento de proteger a lo más amado, pero teniendo en cuenta que Kyoko era débil eso solo le ocasionaría problemas al castaño, el tener un amante débil dentro de la mafia era hasta cierto punto malo, eso era algo de lo que se aprovecharían los enemigos y Tsuna siendo tan blando como era estaría sin dudas dispuesto a hacer lo necesario con tal de que su amante no saliera lastimado. El que Hibari fuera el amante de Tsuna sería sin dudas algo bueno, siendo ambos fuertes Tsuna estaría seguro y sin tantos problemas, después de todo no habría gente tan idiota para ser mordidos hasta la muerte por el guardián más fuerte de los Vongola.

Otra razón sería que Hibari no tendría el sentimiento de "mi amado es un jefe de la mafia, lo cual es peligroso debería hacer que lo deje y busque otro trabajo", claro a Kyoko descubrir que pertenecían a la mafia no le había caído en gracia y tal vez por el momento lo aceptaba, pero sin duda alguna en un futuro no estaría contenta y traería problemas a Tsuna. Hibari por su parte sería un excelente amante, fácil a Hibari realmente le gustan las peleas, además si fueran amantes el arcobaleno tenía la sensación de que el pelinegro sería de los que buscaran ayudar en lo mejor a su pareja, no mimándolo demasiado, sino provocando que quisiera ser más fuerte, cosa que sería buena para Tsuna y la Familia Vongola.

* * *

Regresando a la casa de entrenamiento*

Hibari había terminado de realizar el desayuno llamo a Tsuna para que comenzara a desayunar mientras el tomaba una ducha rápida.

Tsuna rápidamente atendió el llamado, le pareció mal educado desayunar sin Hibari, así que llevaba al menos 5 minutos sentado frente a su desayuno esperando a que Hibari saliera del baño. Se había sorprendido, Hibari había preparado un perfecto desayuno japonés.

_-"Ahora que lo recuerdo en el futuro la parte perteneciente a Hibari de la base era de un diseño muy japonés, así que a Hibari realmente le agradan las cosas japonesas, recuerdo haberlo visto con una yukata"_ – de solo recordarlo su cara se tiñó un color rojizo – _"Y se miraba bien… un momento porque pensé que se miraba bien, bueno si se miraba bien, pero ah… ese no es el punto, porque pienso que un hombre se bien en yukata…"_ – Tsuna no pudo terminar con su pensamiento porque un Hibari medio desnudo le había llamado.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, creí haberte dicho que comenzaras a desayunar. Así que ¿por qué no has comenzado?

-Hibari-san tú – el castaño estaba tan rojo como un tomate – ah… jajaja creo que iré a lavarme las manos – _"Wah… que pensaba Hibari-san saliendo solo con una toalla enredada, aunque Hibari-san tiene un buen cuerpo, su abdomen esta bien marcado, vaya que tiene una piel muy clara y su cabello húmedo… wah de nuevo con estos pensamientos pareciera que soy demasiado consiente de Hibari-san, es como si me gustará"_ – doki doki – _"¿Puede ser que realmente me guste Hibari-san?"_ – bueno siendo realmente dame, algún día se daría cuenta y lo había hecho, pero necesitaba cosas que resolver primero que enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo – _"Bueno dejare eso para después"_

-_"Vaya creo que no soy el único con el mismo sentimiento, después de que Tsunayoshi me viera y se sonrojara mis sospechas son acertadas, le gusto. Wao. Eso me facilita las cosas"_ – el pelinegro sospechaba que el castaño sentía algo por él y decidió comprobarlo, bueno sino era correspondido eso solo seria cuestión de tiempo, porque a Hibari Kyouya cuando caza algo no descansa hasta obtenerlo. – _"Pero creo que por ahora nos es el momento adecuado para esto, no necesita distracciones, necesita estar, o mejor dicho necesitamos estar preparados para lo que viene"._

Después de que Tsuna le explicara a Hibari el porque no había comenzado a desayunar era porque no quería ser mal educado, y claro para ese entonces el pelinegro ya estaba vestido, lo cual era un alivio, pues el castaño no tendría que preocuparse de ese asunto por el momento.

Habiendo terminado de desayunar empezaron su entrenamiento, primero en el Puente de Dios, habían peleado bastante rato pues Tsuna se estaba acostumbrando a la presión del aire y al ejercicio con el agua, eso o era un genio, tal vez no le gustará pero cuando tenia la determinación suficiente era alguien increíble.

_-"Vaya no me imaginaba que pelear con Hibari fuera difícil, pensé que al haber entrenado con yo de diez años después, pelear con el del presente seria más fácil, pero ya veo, siento que de cierta forma el Hibari mayor se reprimía un poco mientras me entrenaba"_ – dejo su monologo para después pues el pelinegro lo tenia acorralado, si se estaba acostumbrando a las demás partes de su entrenamiento, excepto claro pelear con Hibari, era increíble, sin duda comprendía porque Reborn los quería juntos.

-Si no prestas atención herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte – dicho esto le dio con una de sus tonfas en el estomago, o al menos eso pensó al principio, pues el castaño fue más rápido y lo esquivo. – _"vaya después de todo el bebe tenia razón este herbívoro es fuerte, esto va a ser realmente un mes muy interesante"_

* * *

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||QUINCE DÍAS DESPUÉS||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

El entrenamiento daba sus frutos, hace unos días Hibari le había prohibido el uso de las píldoras, argumentando que los enemigos no lo dejarían ni si quiera poder tomarlas y Tsuna sabia que tenía razón, por lo cual el pelinegro lo había hecho combatir sin píldoras, la primera vez un fracaso, había terminado en el suelo, el pelinegro no le dio oportunidad de descansar la siguiente vez otro fracaso también. No fue hasta el tercer intentó que recordó como había hecho salir la llama de la última voluntad a través del anillo Vongola que su mente se aclaró, si lo había logrado con el anillo tal vez la llama en su frente y en sus guantes no fuera tan distinto al anillo.

Así que con eso en mente lo intentó, Hibari se percato que Tsuna tenía la determinación necesaria y ahora al parecer había encontrado una manera de dejar salir su llama de la última voluntad.

Y había funcionado, lo había hecho, todo gracias a la sugerencia de Hibari de entrenar con las píldoras.

Era increíble el castaño tenia unas hermosas llamas en su cabeza y guantes, y esta vez eran incluso más hermosas que las que obtenía al utilizar las píldoras, eso el castaño y el pelinegro lo habían notado.

Emocionado como estaba Tsuna volteo a ver a Hibari con una alegría y un regocijo como alguien quien acaba de abrir un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños, así que corrió hacia Hibari y lo abrazó.

-Lo logre Hibari-san, lo logre – canturreaba un alegre joven, y al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, su llama desapareció dejando a un muy rojo castaño viendo al pelinegro – yo lo si…

Las palabras de Tsuna murieron en los labios de Hibari, porque era cierto que el pelinegro esperaría pero, viendo como de alegre se veía y como lo había abrazado, para después sonrojarse, era obvio que incluso alguien como el pelinegro también tenía sus límites, y antes de que el castaño se disculpara decidió besarlo.

Tsuna estaba siendo besado por Hibari. Se sentía bien, realmente bien.

* * *

_Wao me siento orgullosa de mi misma por terminar un capitulo más. _

**_¿Qué pasará después? ¿Podrán Tsuna y Hibari llegar al matrimonio? Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo a la misma hora por el mismo canal. _**

_Jojo... hasta yo quiero saber que seguirá... xD_

_Ok lo de negrito era broma._

_Notas del fic se identifican así "*****" _

_*Le llamo casa de entrenamiento porque es la casa en la que se quedaran mientras entrenan.*_

_No me maten por dejarlas con estos finales, pero weno el suspenso hace lo mejor en una historia_

_En este capitulo me adentro más en los sentimientos de los personajes... y si ellos dejarian sus sentimientos para despues de que la batalla pase, pero unos adelantos no hacen daño a nadie -sonrisa como la de Reborn cuando planea algo-_

_Tal vez sea un poco OoC, pero weno... si fueran así amaria a Amano por hacerlo yaoi... yo creo que debe dibujar doushinjis yaoi de su serie a mi nadie me engaña _

_Weno los dejo, gracias por los que lo leen._


	5. El entrenamiento

Gracias por sus reviews n.n

yunmoon, merusama y dametsuna...lo siento por tardarme en escribir, pero he estado atascada con mi trabajo y mis clases de ingles que apenas he tenido tiempo para mi, como recompensa hare un fic corto para halloween /

_**KHR! no me pertenece, pero amo a sus personajes tan yaoisescos n.n**_

* * *

Después de la plática que todos los guardianes tuvieron con Tsuna cada uno había partido a sus casas, imaginando, que tal vez eso del entrenamiento era porque algo se avecinaba, aunque por otro lado también podría ser el arcobaleno que estuviera aburrido.

Gokudera se apresuró a su casa, empacó sus cosas y fue a ver a Shamal después de todo él era quien lo había entrenado, después de platicar con él, solo quedaría esperar al vuelo que tomarían hacia la mansión de los Varia.

-"Tsk malditos bastardos, si no fuera porque lo sugirió el décimo y Reborn ni si quiera entrenaría con ellos, tiene suerte de que el décimo sea buena persona".

Yamamoto por su parte le dijo a su papá que asistiría a un entrenamiento de la espada, cosa que sorprendió al señor, pero lo dejo porque pudo ver la seriedad en su mirada cuando lo dijo.

-Así que estaré fuera por unos meses viejo, realmente extrañare tu sushi, pero necesito entrenar. – Y pensó para sus adentros – "No creo que nos haya contado todo Tsuna, hay algo más que no nos dijo, pero si quiere que entrenemos es por algo, más vale estar preparados".

Por otro lado Ryohei solo gritaba emocionado que se iría en un viaje para reclutar más personas para el club de boxeo.

-VOY HACER QUE ESE TIPO RARO SE UNA AL CLUB DE BOXEO AL EXTREMO.

Después de todo todavía le faltaban algunos años para alcanzar la madurez de su yo de diez años en el futuro.

A Lambo, bueno Reborn se encargó de engañarlo y hacerlo creer que iría a un lugar donde le darían montones de dulces de uva, seguramente lloraría al enterarse que era una mentira, pero bueno al menos en parte, Tsuna había encargado que usaran los dulces como modo de pago si se ponía a entrenar, quien quiera que lo entrenara lo pasaría fatal.

En otro lado alejado de Namimori, más precisos en Kokuyo estaba el guardián de la niebla o mejor dicho los guardianes, Chrome se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, pues necesitaba hablar con Mukuro, después de todo era la única manera en cómo podía verlo, eso claro mientras no fuera liberado de Vendice.

-Mukuro-sama, hay algo que nos oculta el jefe y Reborn ¿cierto?

-Oya oya, mi linda Chrome cada día puede ver a través de las personas, como si fueran una ilusión. Si hay algo que no nos están diciendo, pero deber ser algo importante para que Tsunayoshi-kun no nos dijera nada.

-Mukuro-sama no sería mejor si usted ayudara al jefe, es más fuerte que yo.

-No sería mala idea mi linda Chrome, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente estoy encerrado en Vendice, además el hecho de ser guardián de Tsunayoshi-kun no quiere decir que lo ayudaré siempre que lo necesite, después de todo es parte de la mafia que tanto odio.

-Mukuro-sama

-Pero en cambio tú mi linda Chrome solo necesitas entrenar más, eres realmente fuerte, de lo contrario no podría poseer tu cuerpo, y tú puedes ayudar a Tsunayoshi-kun las veces que quieras yo no te voy a detener.

Así terminó la conversación, pero cuando Chrome iba saliendo del espacio creado para ella y Mukuro pudo observar una sonrisa maliciosa en él. Tal vez Mukuro realmente deseaba ayudar al vongola, pero de ninguna manera iba a admitir que lo quisiera ayudar, claro a no ser que utilizará la excusa de que el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi-kun no debe ser dañado porque lo poseeré. Y bueno el "no sería mala idea" sin duda alguna mostraba que la niebla había sido alcanzada por el cielo.

La mañana llegó, al igual que la partida de los guardianes de Tsuna a entrenar con Varia, si, ese sería el último momento de tranquilidad que los guardianes podrían tener hasta que terminarán su entrenamiento.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||QUINCE DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO CON VARIA||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

En un rincón de un castillo se encontraba un poco maltratado, malhumorado y triste la mano derecha del futuro jefe vongola, Gokudera estaba extrañando a su Decimo, y bueno tal vez a cierto idiota amante del beisbol también, pero pasaría tiempo para que lo admitiera.

-Vas estar ahí sentado sin clase, en vez de entrenar como se debe, porque si no entrena la supuesta mano derecha, quien asegura que no los retemos de nuevo por los anillos y esta vez tu pequeño uke decimo pierda.

-Bastardo! El décimo jamás perdería contra ustedes.

-Vaya no negaste la parte de uke.

-Maldito, uri ataca! – bueno por obvias razones el peli plateado no podía discutir eso.

Y así comenzaba una vez más el entrenamiento de Gokudera y de Belphegor.

En un bosque cercano a un río estaba asándose un gran pescado, tal vez si se contaran con las cosas necesarias para preparar sushi hubieran comido eso, porque después de todo Yamamoto no solo había aprendido el arte de la espada de su padre sino que también la manera de cocinar sushi, aunque estaba claro que todavía le faltaba un toque de experiencia en ambas cosas, por ello estaba entrenando con el salvaje de Squallo.

Varios vendajes, pero aunque Squallo era algo salvaje todavía le tenía un poco de respeto a Yamamoto, claro que eso era cuando no se encontraba en su fase idiota, lo cual ocurría cuando entrenaban y hablaban de cosas de la familia porque de otra manera tenía esa sonrisa en su cara, la cual al parecer tendía a molestar de sobremanera a los peli plateados.

-VOI! Cuando termines el pescado seguiremos entrenando, aun te queda un largo camino para vencerme.

-OK, OK, pero terminemos de comer primero.

-VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! QUITA ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA DE TU CARA.

Después de los gritos de Squallo y de que Yamamoto no borrará su estúpida sonrisa, y al terminar su comida continuaron con su entrenamiento, para mucho gusto de Squallo, porque se aseguraría de borrar esa sonrisa y conseguir esa mirada de un futuro hitman.

En algún ring dentro del castillo de Varia se encontraba un peliverde y un peliblanco cabeza de césped, bueno ellos estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían hacer siendo usuarios de la llama del sol.

-ESO FUE EXTREMO! LUSSURIA – después de haber boxeado por al menos unas tres horas.

-No tan extremo como tu Ryohei – eso decía mientras admiraba el buen cuerpo del guardián del sol del Decimo, vaya que era extremo.

GROWL.

-HAHAHA, ESTOY EXTREMADAMENTE HAMBRIENTO.

-Está bien, vayamos a buscar algo dentro de la cocina.

-Chrome, aprende a hacer las cosas más reales – decía una figura de bebe bajo una capucha, odiaba admitirlo, pero la chica aprendía rápido, no por nada un tipo como Mukuro la había tomado bajo su ala.

-Sí, Mammon-sensei. Por cierto, ya conseguí esas fotos que utilizará como forma de pago por mi entrenamiento.

-Muy bien Chrome, muy bien, sin duda aprendes rápido, esas fotos te pagaran tu entrenamiento, además de que forman parte de él, ahora que otra cosa te puedo dar como entrenamiento.

-Lo que crea conveniente Mammon-sensei.

-Esto también lo puedes utilizar para conseguir información y algún dinero extra, después de todo vives sola y necesitas solventar tus gastos.

-Gracias Mammon-sensei.

-Sigamos.

Y en algún lugar de las montañas las corrientes de electricidad corrían de una pequeño niño con afro, si vaya que Reborn había disfrutado diseñando ese entrenamiento y Giannini había ayudado, eso de diseñar robots con forma de dulces de uva, pastelillos y que además tuvieran armas, sin duda alguna el pequeño Lambo dudaría en volver a robar o comer algunos de los pastelillos que Mamma hizo para Reborn y bueno dejaría de comer dulces por un buen tiempo.

Volviendo con nuestro lindo y adorable decimo y su nube, bueno las cosas estaban bien.

'_**Tsuna estaba siendo besado por Hibari. Se sentía bien, realmente bien'**_

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo... lemon, aunque seria mi primera vez escribiendolo, asi que no esperen mucho.

n.n


	6. Nuevas emociones

Hola a todos, gracias a los que me han dejdo review y se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no estuve muy conforme con el lemmon… espero les guste es un capitulo algo corto… pero bueno.

Gracias a quien han puesto mi fic entre sus favoritos, esa genial!

Ya sabemos que KHR no es mio.

Así que aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

'_**Tsuna estaba siendo besado por Hibari. Se sentía bien, realmente bien'**_

* * *

Sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar, sentimientos herbívoros, pero bueno incluso los carnívoros se dejaban llevar alguna vez y cuando eso sucedía sus instintos más salvajes se despertaban.

Hibari tomo entre sus brazos la delgada figura del castaño, haciendo que el más pequeño instintivamente enredara sus piernas alrededor del mayor, la respiración era cada segundo más agitada, pronto tuvieron que separar sus labios para poder respirar.

El gusto de llenar los pulmones no duró mucho, pues pronto Hibari se encontraba en los labios del menor, mientras que con una de sus manos delineaba la figura de Tsuna, pronto la mano buscó el fin de la playera para adentrarse a la piel desnuda del castaño, subiendo por su espalda mientras seguían ocupados por el beso, siguió acariciando al menor cambiando la dirección de la espalda hacia el pecho, donde pronto alcanzo su objetivo.

Tsuna se sorprendió cuando Hibari empezó a meter la mano debajo de la playera y tocar su cuerpo, pero más aún cuando empezó a acariciar uno de sus pezones, logrando que de su boca saliera un gemido, a lo cual el pelinegro se separó un poco del menor para poder quitarle la playera, pues dentro de poco le estorbaría, siguió adelante con lo que había empezado y pronto recostó al castaño en el suelo y empezó a morderle el cuello, mientras jugaba con uno de los pezones, y con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro del menor por encima de la ropa, sintiéndose complacido de la reacción que el pequeño le había ofrecido.

-Hiba..ri ah!

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntaba mientras metía la mano dentro del bóxer del menor y tomaba su miembro y lo acariciaba.

-AH…si! – lo que Hibari le daba a Tsuna nadie más lo había hecho, ya no pensaba, solamente se entregaba al momento, al diablo, se había enamorado de un chico, y no de cualquiera , sino de Hibari, y al parecer era correspondido, pues eso le decía su súper intuición y claro, las acciones del mayor.

-Vaya ¿quieres que siga? – decía mientras sentaba al menor entre sus piernas, haciendo que este reaccionará al sentir el miembro del mayor, que al aparecer había reaccionado ante los gemidos de placer del menor y ahora se encontraba duro.

-Si… - la lógica ya no contaba incluso el siendo inocente quería que Hibari siguiera tocándolo, se sentía increíblemente bien.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas primero Tsunayoshi? – decía mientras sacaba su miembro ya grande gracias a un castaño. Lo puso entre las manos del castaño y le indico que hiciera lo mismo que él.

Hibari acariciaba el miembro del pequeño con una velocidad acompasada, rápido y lento, y el castaño hacia lo mismo para él. Pronto las caricias no fueron suficientes y el pelinegro acerco al castaño a un beso profundo, sus lenguas jugaban por el dominio y la velocidad de ambas manos aumentaban.

-AHH! – el castaño gimió cuando se vino y pronto el pelinegro lo siguió y se recostó encima del menor.

Los cuerpos sudados por la actividad que habían tenido, las manos húmedas por lo ocurrido, la respiración un poco agitada.

-Tsunayoshi, de ahora en adelante no dejes que ningún herbívoro ponga un dedo encima de ti, eres mío.

-Si…Hibari-san – el décimo estaba demasiado sonrojado por lo que había hecho con Hibari y por lo que le acaban de decir.

-Kyouya.

-Eh?

-Llámame Kyouya, Tsunayoshi.

-Sí, Hiba… es decir Kyo…Kyou..ya – sin duda alguna el castaño estaba descubriendo nuevas tonalidades de rojo.

-Vayamos a la casa, necesitamos ducharnos para poder cambiarnos de ropa.

-Sí, Kyou…ya – cada vez que intentaba llamar a Hibari por su nombre sus mejillas se tornaban de un bello color carmín.

El camino de regreso fue corto, bueno al menos así pareció para Tsuna pues se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, solo salió de su trance cuando Kyouya le habló.

-Tsunayoshi, deja de distraerte y ve a bañarte, o ¿quieres que me bañe contigo? – le dijo mientras una sonrisa provocadora aparecía en sus labios.

-No gracias, Kyouya – sí que le había sorprendido la propuesta del pelinegro dejando sonrojado al extremo sería la manera correcta de describirlo.

Desde una ubicación secreta en Italia cierto arcobaleno observaba todo. Sin duda encontro algo nuevo en que torturar a su jugue... es decir alumno.

* * *

Lo se... es demasiado corto, pero... lo siento tratare mejorar en el lemmon o lemon...tengo dudas en como escribirlo correctamente...

Diganme si les gusto...

Un avance:

"Tu entrenamiento esta por terminar Tsuna" - le dcia su tutor - "Sabes lo que eso quiere decir, verdad."

Solo eso Bye~bi


End file.
